Abused
by Tri17
Summary: Sakura reflects on how she met Deidara and how her marriage with Sasuke turned out. DeidaraXSakura


Hi! I have had this story in my notebook for awhile, and I really liked it. I hope you do too!

_Italics are talking flashbacks. _

Oh, sorry if I have some spelling errors, I'm on my brothers computer and he doesn't have spell check on WordPad.

* * *

**Abused**

I still remember how I met Deidara, and we got married. I guess I have to thank Sasuke for that. The cold hearted jerk actually managed to give me some happiness.

Sasuke had come back, and about a year later, he had asked me to marry him. I was 18, and, well, stupid. I still loved him and thought that this was a dream come true. We were married, and I was happy...for the first six monthes. After that, Sasuke seemed to lose interest in me. He was going out more, and staying away from home. But, me being so naive, I didn't suspect anything. "Oh, he's Sasuke-kun, he won't do anything." "Oh, Sasuke-kun is so perfect." "Sasuke-kun is just training. That's why he's out so late." I was such a fool.

But, when I started talking to other people, they seemed to know everything. Nara, Ino was still obsessing over Sasuke, and forgetting her own husband, Shikamaru. But, I didn't think anything of it. Naruto and Hinata were just as obvlious as I was. But no one else was. Tenten warned me several times to leave him, and so did Neji. Lee constantly watched over me, and told me that he didn't think Sasuke was faithful. But, I blew him off, and everyones warnings.

Until I turned 19. Something just snapped. I became so much wiser, and I started looking outside my little "perfect world, with my perfect Sasuke-kun" After watching him for weeks, I realized that he wasn't training at night. He was going to brothels, and cheating on me. I kept quiet, and tried to find out who all he saw. I found out he saw many whores, and random girls, but I couldn't find out if he had seen Ino. I suspicion that he had.

Finally, I confronted him about it. Sasuke was not happy I found out. He had hit me, and went to hit me again, but I dodged.

_"I don't love you."_

_"Fine, at least I don't cheat on my spouse."_

_"Do I care? I'll tell you one thing, Ino doesn't."_

_"So you did have an affair with her...Thought as much."_

After that, he became abusive, but I fought back. He started to down my skill on missions and call me weak. Plus, anytime we were sent on missions together, he abused me. It was an awful marriage...

One day, I decided to talk to Ino about her "secret" relationship with Sasuke.

_"You are cheating on Shikamaru, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah...with Sasuke only, though. He loves me..."_

_"Sasuke? No, he thinks of you as a play toy, though. He loves no one."_

_"He's told me he loves me...either way, don't tell Shikamaru."_

_"No." _I did tell Shikamaru, and he believed me, saying that he had his suspicion. The next month, he had transfered to Suna, where he ended up getting married to Temari. He got his happy ending, but I was still living my nightmare. And I kept living it, until I met Deidara.

It was on a mission, and I was again paired up with Sasuke. He had started to beat me again. I had hit him back, and it progressed from there. He used his Sharingan, I knew I had to leave, he was ready to kill me.

I was able to get away, and find a tree branch far away. That's when I saw the blonde Akatsuki member. Because I was in bad terms with my village, and in a bad mood, I didn't feel like trying to fight him. He was actually injured, so I had jumped down, which startled him.

_"What are you doing, yeah?"_

_"You're injured, please let me heal you."_

_"But...aren't you from Konoha?"_

_"I despise my village at this moment. Please, it's my duty as a medical ninja to heal you."_

_"I suppose, yeah." _After I healed him, I expected him to leave, but he didn't. Insted he asked me why I hated my village. I told him about Sasuke, who I was, what everyone said, and everything else about me and my life. Surprisingly, he talked back to me, and we became friends. We started to visit each other, occasionally, even though he was an Akatsuki member. But, I overlooked that. He was the only one, besides Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Tenten, and Neji that believed me.

On missions, we'd bump into each other, and talk. I told him where I lived, and when he wasn't doing anything, he'd come over, and we'd talk. Deidara made everything better, made my situation easier to deal with.

One day, he suggested that I tell the Hokage, since I was her apprentice, or Naruto.

_"I've tried. They don't believe me."_

_"Why not? Why don't they, yeah?"_

_"Sasuke won't do things like that is what they tell me. They say I'm parinoid."_

_"Doesn't someone believe you, yeah?"_

_"You, and five other people."_

_"Oh..." _But, I had tried again to tell them.

_"Tsunade-sama, please believe me. Sasuke is abusing me, and cheating on me."  
_

_"Sakura...even if it was true, which I highly doubt it is, I can't do anything. That's none of my buisness. Anyways, you're a big girl."_

_"If I die, do not come to my funeral."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Because you'll be a part of my death! Because you didn't stop my stupid husband from killing me!" _

That hadn't gone too well. Neither did talking to Naruto and Hinata.

_"Naruto, you would believe anything I said, right?"_

_"'Course Sakura-chan!"_

_"Then, if I told you Sasuke is beating me, would you believe me?"_

_"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme wouldn't beat you. He loves you. He's told me that himself."_

_"Y-yes Sakura-san. Sasuke-san h-has told u-us a lot of times t-that he loves you."_

_"When was the last time he told you?"_

_"I can't remember..."_

_"About s-six months a-after your m-marriage..." _

_"That's when he started to abuse me!"_

They still hadn't believed me...Neither had Kakashi-sensei. But why should he? Sasuke was always his favorite, and I his least.

_"Kakashi-sensei, please talk to Sasuke."_

_"Why?"_

_"He...he hits me...and cheats on me."_

_"Now Sakura, I doubt he cheats on you. And for hitting you, he probably loses his temper. But, he doesn't cheat on you. That would be a disgrace to his family."_

_"Well, if you haven't noticed, his only family is Itachi-san!"_

_"When did Itachi get a 'san'?"_

_"When he became better than Sasuke!" _Kakashi wasn't too happy when I had said that. But, it didn't matter. I had left right then.

I had wrote Lee, telling him all these things. Lee, unfortunatly was on a five year long mission. He knew about Dediara, and promised not to tell, unless I left. I stopped telling Tenten and Neji about my problems, because they were expecting, and had many clan issues. They didn't need to deal with me. But, I still talked to Shikamaru and Temari. And, of course, Deidara.

Deidara and I became best friends. He told me things about the Akatsuki, and other things, like his past, while I did the same. He helped me so many times...I was able to enjoy life with him around. Deidara and I had a ton of fun, which I guess is what caught Sasuke's attention.

He had seen me smiling one day, after a visit with Deidara.

_"Why are you smiling?"_

_"I was visiting with a close friend."_

_"Who?"_

_"You wouldn't know him."_

_"Him? When did I say you could start seeing other men? You're loyal to me, and only me!"_

_"Oh, shut up Sasuke. I'm not having an affair on you, and even if I was, it wouldn't matter! I'm just paying back the favor!"_

_"You bitch!" _Sasuke and I got into a big fight after that. I ended up busting his jaw, breaking two ribs, and spraining his ankle. While he was able to break my arm, and my wrist. Plus, give me a bruise on my back.

That's whem Tobi, Dediara's partner, had rushed in.

_"Sakura-sama! Please, Deidara-sempai told me to retrieve you! There is a major crisis with the Akatsuki! Itachi-san is injured, and Deidara-sempai is almost dead!"_

_"Oh my God! I'll be right there!" _I had ended up grabbing my medical things, and left, leaving Sasuke fuming. I was helping his brother!

When I had got there, Deidara was on the ground, a bloody mess. I ended up using all my chakra healing him. Then, I used my medical suppiles on the other members. I was tired, and passed out. Itachi had ended up carrying me into the base, and putting me in a guest room. I stayed there for a week, and had one of the best weeks of my life.

_"I wish you would have killed your brother."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because, he's disgracing your name."_

_"I know."_

_"And, I think he's forgot what you told him."_

_"So, he's lacking hatred."_

_"Yep. I think you need to give him some."_

_"I should." _That night, Itachi had ended up going to Konoha and killing three of Sasuke's girls that were pregnant with his kid. I had smiled happily, and urged him to "Teach him more hatred".

When I finally went back, Sasuke was angry about all those girls dying. But not because he liked them. Oh no. It was because Itachi had killed them.

I had smirked at his loss, which let him know that I knew what happened to them, and that I was a lot of the cause. The whole entire week, Itachi came to Konoha and killed more of Sasuke's girls. I was very happy that week. Finally, I had someone on my side.

One day, when Sasuke was in a good mood, he asked me something.

_"Why aren't you pregnant yet? We did each other a lot."_

_"No, you freakin forced yourself on me! And I'm taking birth control. I don't want to have your children."_

_"Why not? You are my wife."_

_"I know that. But, in case you haven't noticed, I don't love you. Therefore, I will not bare your children. And if I do get pregnant...I don't know if I'll keep the child."_

_"Yes you will."_

_"That's not your decision, Uchiha." _Sasuke was upset the rest of the day. I never had told him, but I had gotten pregnant. It was our seventh month of marriage...but I ended up losing the baby. It wasn't my faullt either. Just...complications.

About a week later, Itachi had come to our house. Sasuke was gone, but I had let Itachi in.

_"The Akatsuki wants you as their medic."_

_"Really? I'll accept...in two conditions."_

_"What are they?"_

_"I want Yamanka, Ino dead, and I want a divorce from Sasuke."_

_"I'll take care of Ino, unless you want to."_

_"I do."_

_"And for the divorce, I can help you with that."_

_"Thank you." _

_"Anything for my sister-in-law." _I ended up giving him some tea, and we talked. I told him all about what Sasuke had done to me. Itachi shook his head in shame.

_"I had taught him better. I told him to feel hate."_

_"You also said survive pathectically."_

_"I didn't mean to cheat on his wife!"_

_"I know. Sasuke hasn't been one to follow orders given to him. You should know that."_

_"Yes. Sasuke is very unruley. I think it runs in the clans blood. All Uchiha's were unruley."_

_"This is why I refuse to have their children."_

_"Good choice." _Itachi and I talked awhile more, when Sasuke walked in. Now that made my day. He was steaming!

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Why Sasuke, aren't I allowed to talk to my friends?"_

_"He's not a friend! He's my brother!"_

_"Nahh...really? I never would have figured that out, even though he has the sharingan, his name is Uchiha, Itachi, and he calls me his sister-in-law. I never knew."_

_"Sakura, get away from him!"_

_"No. Why should I? He's not a threat to me."_

_"You bitch!" _Sasuke charged at me, but Itachi punched him. I had left, grabbing some of my things, and saw Sasuke practically dead.

_"Bye Sasuke. I'm leaving Konoha, as soon as I kill someone. Oh, and I'm no longer Uchiha, Sakura. I'm Haruno, Sakura. We are over." _

_"I never loved you. I just...wanted...to crush...you."_

_"I know Sasuke. But it looks like I won."_

_"N-naruto knew. He knew my...plan. He had...tried to kill...me. But...I told him...that Hinata...wouldn't like that. They kept...it to themselves. T-tsunade and Shinzune knew...and so did K-kakashi. We wanted you...to suffer. Why d-did you think Tsunade...put Lee on that mission...?"_

_"I'll take this to heart. But remember Sasuke. I'm now with the Akatsuki. Konoha will fall, because I know all the secrets of it."_

_"Y-you're weak..."_

_"Good for me. But, I'm still stronger than you." _Seriously, that didn't hurt too much. I had a feeling that everyone knew about it. I had a feeling Sasuke bragged to them about what he did. Which is why I was going to crush Konoha. Just because of one man.

Itachi and I travled to Ino's place. She was working the flower counter. I walked in with Itachi.

_"Sakura! Hi!"_

_"Ino...you're a pig."_

_"Forehead girl!"_

_"Bye."_

_"What?" _I had stabbed Ino in the neck. I still remember her shocked expression.

_"Sakura...t-tell Shikamaru... I-I love...h-him." _Ino died after her confession. I guess she was in lust with Sasuke, but loved Shikamaru. Oh well, Shikamaru loved Temari. She was pregnant with their first. Itachi and I walked out. I decided to visit Naruto and Hinata. They were at the ramen stand.

_"Sakura-chan! Come eat!"_

_"Sorry Naruto. I'm leaving. Hey, thanks."_

_"About what?"_

_"Lying to me. You always said you would protect me. Yet, you urged Sasuke on, and lied to me."_

_"Sakura-chan...I didn't want to."_

_"Yeah right! Just...watch your back. Konoha will be destroyed."_

_"S-sakura-san y-you wouldn't b-betray Konoha, w-would you?"_

_"It's betrayed me. I'm just returning the favor."_

_"Where are you going?"_

_"With me. To the Akatsuki."_

_"Itachi!"_

_"Oh hush, Naruto. Akatsuki are the good guys, at least to me!"_

_"Let us leave now, Sakura-san." _I left with Itachi, and went to the Akatsuki.

From there, Deidara and I became closer. We eventually got married.

When I was 21, the whole Akatsuki went back and destroyed Konoha. A year later (I had gotten married at 20) I found out I was pregnant with Deidara's child. Later on, I had the child, and it was a blonde haired, green eyed little boy named Sye.

When I was 25, I had our second child, Kenshi. He has blue eyes and blonde hair, with pink tips. And, when I was 27, I had our daughter, Mitsu. She had blue eyes and pink hair, with blonde streaks.

And now, at 29, I found out I'm pregnant with our forth and fifth children. We are having twin boys. I'm seven months along, and very happy here.

I still keep in contact with Lee, Neji, and Tenten (who we had spared and let them go to Suna) And also Shikamaru and Temari. I found out from Itachi that Sasuke had nine women pregnant, and Ino was one of them. Too bad...though according to Itachi, the Uchiha clan will die with him. As will the Sharingan.

Life goes on, and I feel the pain of abuse healing up. Sasuke hurt me in my childhood, and in my adulthood. But, I finally won. Though, he gave me a great gift. Without him doing all those awful things, I never would have met Deidara, and been this happy. Abuse is bad, but it sometimes get you good things in the end, and I definetly did.

* * *

That's the end! I hope you enjoyed, please tell me if you have. Review! 


End file.
